


Mcyt - Short Stories

by XxXMysticWritesXxX



Category: mcyt
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Random & Short, mcyt - Freeform, platonic, smut(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXMysticWritesXxX/pseuds/XxXMysticWritesXxX
Summary: >< This book will be some short McYT stories, just like the title says. I will mostly be writing fluff (Platonic or not, depending on who it is and the plot) ><>< There might be some smut but only with people who are comfortable with it and are not minors ><>< There also might be some angst, since that happens sometimes- ><>< If anyone has a suggestion, you can tell me and I can try to write it asap :] ><>< Enjoy..! ><
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	Mcyt - Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> >< This is a platonic chapter! I will not be writing anything with more than a friendship between a minor and a minor or a minor and someone else, that is just wrong. ><
> 
> >< This is going to be fluff between Tommy and Tubbo, I hope you enjoy..! ><
> 
> >< It's my first time writing in a while, so it might not be that good, just a heads up ><
> 
> >< Also, small warning, there will probably be strong language in this..! ><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< This is going to be platonic fluff between Tommy and Tubbo, I am not shipping them in any way shape or form ><
> 
> >< I haven't written for a while, so it might be bad, I apologize about that, but, I hope you enjoy..! ><

>< Tubbo's POV ><

I heard a soft bang-like sound a little bit before the room went dark, the only light was through the blinds of the window. It was pretty stormy out, so I wasn't too surprised that the power went out, but it still slightly scared me due to everything going dark. I grabbed my phone, seeing it was somewhat charged, and turned the flashlight on so I could go look for some candles and/or flashlights. Everyone else in the house was asleep, since it was late, so I had to try to be quiet while looking, starting to get more and more scared of the dark surrounding me and the loud wind from outside.

As I was looking, I got a text from one of my close friends, Tommy. I read it, letting out a very soft chuckle at the one word text he sent.

Tommy< 'Awake?'  
Tubbo< 'Yeah, the pwoer just went out so I'm looking for candles'

I texted him back, opening a small drawer that was in the kitchen, opening it and searching through it, placing the lighter I found not too long ago on the counter.

Tommy< 'Aw, I'm sorry about that'  
Tubbo< 'It's fine, I'm just a little bit scared since, you know, dark'

I texted back, finding a few candles and putting them next to the lighter on the counter.

Tubbo< 'I just found candles though'

I sent then closed the drawer before grabbing everything and bringing it all to my room, making sure to close the door quietly. I placed the candles down on my nightstand, putting my phone on my bed while I lit the candles, making sure to keep away from the flame.

I put the lighter on my desk so I could put it back where I found it later, and noticed I got another text from Tommy, going back over to my phone and reading it.

Tommy< 'If you wanna talk on call for a little while before you go to sleep I'm up for it. I just don't want you to get too scared'

I smiled at the text. Even though it might not seem that he cares about me much on camera, he does, and I'm so glad to have a friend like him.

Tubbo< 'we could do that, just give me one sec'

I texted before placing my phone on my bed and going to my closet, grabbing a jumper and putting it on since I was starting to get cold. I walked back over to my bed, sitting on it and grabbing my phone before hitting the call button, bringing my phone to my ear, listening to the ringing.

"Hey," I heard on the other end once the ringing stopped. Tommy's voice was a bit rough, but it was also quiet and comforting.  
"Hello Tommy," I said softly, a small smile on my face as I spoke.  
"Why were you up so late?" He asked with a quiet chuckle, making me do the same.  
"You know it's hard for me to sleep," I said in the same tone as before, making sure not to get too loud.  
"Yeah, yeah.." He mumbled before getting quiet for a second, letting me only hear quiet rustling, figuring he was changing his position he was in. "Why is the wind so fucking loud?" He asked in a somewhat joking tone.

I said quiet for a few moments, listening to the wind and looking at the candles, watching the flames and getting lost in my thoughts, somewhat forgetting about the call he was on.

>< Tommy's POV ><

I listened to the soft breathing on the other end, noticing it getting a small bit slower. I softly hummed, trying to remind Tubbo he was on a call without scaring him. I heard a somewhat squeak come from the other end of the call before some shuffling.  
"Sorry, sorry," He said quietly, a soft giggle leaving his lips after he spoke.  
"It's fine, don't worry," I said in a whispered tone. There was another moment of silence, the only sound was the quiet wind and rain hitting Tubbo's window on the other end.

"Tommy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you sing me something please?" He asked, making me slightly surprised.  
"I, uhm, sure," I said quietly, not really expecting that question.  
"What song would you like me to sing?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a bit even though I knew he couldn't see me.  
"Any song is fine.." He mumbled, his voice getting quieter. I noticed he held back a yawn.  
"Well, alright," I said softly, starting to hum a quiet tune, thinking of a song.

>< Tubbo's POV ><

I listened to Tommy humming, moving the phone away from my ear a bit while I moved, getting in a more comfortable position. He soon started singing quietly, I felt like I knew the song, but couldn't put my finger on it. _(Is this an excuse for not knowing many songs? Yes, yes it is. Add any song you'd like that would work with this '^')_

I felt my eyelids become heavier as I continued to listen, trying not to fall asleep... but failing.

>< Tommy's POV ><

I heard Tubbo's breathing slow a bit, quieting the singing until it stopped. I waited for a moment, seeing if he would ask about it, and figured he fell asleep when he didn't respond for a while.

"Good night Tubbo, I'll talk to you later," I said softly, resting the phone on my nightstand as I laid down.  
I kept the call going, listening to Tubbo's faint breaths and the wind and hitting his window through the phone. I fell asleep soon after, a light smile on my face.  
  
>< End ><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< THE ENDING WAS RUSHED, I'M SO SORRY- ><


End file.
